A Glint of Mischief
by JayElectric
Summary: Thor has comes to terms with the fact that he enjoys a face full of sheets.


**Pairing:** Loki/Thor, post-Avengers  
**Summary:** Thor has comes to terms with the fact that he enjoys a face full of sheets and an ass full of Loki's cock.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Bondage, gag-use, dub-con, blood-play, mirror-kink, armor-kink, and object insertion.

* * *

It's difficult. It can only be difficult with Thor. His brother only plays up his own strengths but he lacks wit, complexity, and most of all - rational thinking.

Loki wonders if he mounted Thor, would he finally get _closure_? How would it feel to have Thor struggle beneath him and then surrender to the pleasure? Loki could offer him pleasure, but he would much prefer offering pain. Would it be sufficient punishment?

For all those years where Thor was fooled into thinking that Loki was actually his blood. Could he be so dimwitted not to realize that Loki's blood runs like ice and his skin is colder than the frozen stones of Jotunheim?

Possibly what frustrates Loki the most is that Thor goes on idealistically thinking that they'll always be brothers and hold hands and prance merrily over the rainbow bridge. Such silly thoughts only a child would have. And only a fool like Thor would destroy a vital connection between worlds. The bridge was there for a reason, Thor never thinks things through, he swings that hammer of his as if it's the only source of his power. Ah yes, it is.

Loki has extended knowledge that Thor could never even dream of. Loki could suffocate Thor without even laying a finger on him. But he wouldn't, why make it effortless when there is more enjoyment in physical combat?

Loki wants to wrap his hands around Thor's neck and squeeze hard to feel the pulse, hot against his fingers. He wants to feel the veins resist. He wants to feel Thor resist him.

He wants to see that distressed look in his eyes, begging for the answer- why? He likes it when Thor becomes conflicted. Should I do this? Should I do that? I don't want to hurt him. But why does he slave over these ideas when all Loki wants to do is hurt Thor, again and again.

Humiliated. Treated like a dog on a leash. Gagged. Restrained. The tables would turn and Thor would be the one on his hands and knees. Loki guarantees it.

* * *

"But you have to agree, that gag was stupendous, no?" Thor laughs, the wine in his cup spilling a little over the rim. He slams his hand against Loki's back. Loki only smiles grimly, "yes, if not a little excessive, don't you think?"

"Excessive? Why, it was simply good measure!"

Loki slams his fists against the table and Thor nearly drops his cup in alarm. "You think you're always doing what's right, brother; you have such a clear line between wrong and right. It's pathetic."

Thor is serious for a moment, but he cracks a smile, "what has gotten into you? A failed attempt at enslaving humans and now you're questioning my morals."

Loki grates his teeth impatiently. He has to resist the urge to pounce on his brother right this moment. His plan is solid, without any cracks and Loki wants to keep it this way.

"I've always questioned your morals, Thor. Sometimes I question your existence entirely. You can be quite thick sometimes. Never too good at knowing what I'm thinking" Loki feigns mockery, but he's actually being as sincere as can be.

"That's because I'm not the one that reads minds" Thor laughs, and Loki along with him.

"Which is not part of my skill-set" he quips and adds a quiet "yet." Thor's eyes widen, bemused.

"Clearly you always know what I'm thinking, brother" Thor mocks, but his sarcasm is weak when he begins to wonder if Loki is as intuitive as he seems.

"And certain of it. I'm sure I can examine your mind better than you yourself" Loki's playing with Thor now, seeing if his playful jabs will cause a rouse. He smiles in success when Thor's face turns beet red.

"Then what am I thinking at this very moment, hm?"

Loki's still grinning triumphantly, "that I'm a prat, but you still love me dearly."

Thor's face softens when he realizes that he's been tricked. His shoulders relax and he chuckles. "Without a doubt." He snatches a drumstick off his plate and continues eating, not making eye contact with Loki who is peering curiously at him. Who raises his eyebrows, inwardly admiring Thor's affection.

"But how can you still love me?" Loki presses softly, after a few moments. And Thor almost doesn't hear him through his loud chewing but he stops, appalled. Loki only continues. "Even after all the mayhem I've caused, I've tried to hurt the people you love. I've tried to hurt you and yet you still take me back as your brother when I never was and never will be."

"Please, Loki, stop this" Thor squeezes his fork so tightly it snaps. He jumps in surprise, but Loki continues staring hard at him.

He tests the waters. "I need to know what it feels like, to know why you forgive me even after I've burned you, in the rhetorical sense of course."

"Enough!" the chair screeches in protest when Thor rises and in a flash, he has his fingers tangled in the lapels of Loki's coat and they're both standing and panting, eyes locked.

"What are you going to do Thor? _Hurt me_?" Loki hisses.

"I thought you were a mind-reader" Thor says coldly. A part him wants to strike his brother in his own defense. But a part of him always prevails, the part that wants to give in to Loki's games and accept them as his brother's nature. He doesn't care that they don't share the same blood- they were raised by the same parents, they share the same experiences and they will always be brothers.

"Enough of these games, Loki. You've always taken pleasure in hurting me, I won't return the favor- I refuse to hurt you."

Thor pretends that it doesn't pain him to have Loki treat him like a dog on edge, a dog that will bite back when provoked. He wishes that Loki would stop toying with his emotions and rattling his cage.

"Just as I expected you would" it's a shattering second before Loki leans in and catch Thor's lips, which are parted in shock. Thor's grip on his brother's coat loosens and he feels utterly helpless as Loki forces his tongue into his mouth. He breathlessly begins to kiss back and revels in the bittersweet taste of wine on Loki's tongue, the taste of Loki.

The blood in his head pumps loudly and he begins to feel light-headed. He misinterprets the effects as being those of the kiss, but suddenly his vision fades completely to black. He's falling, he's falling fast, but Loki catches his head and helps him to the floor.  
It takes Loki and his double to carry Thor to the bedroom.

* * *

When Thor regains consciousness, he sways a little from side to side. His limbs feel heavy, like they're filled with sand. Not to mention his head. He realizes that he's wearing his helmet and he's instantly confused. He's wearing his armor, which he doesn't recall putting on.

He tries to move his arms, but they're chained and spread apart. He's on his knees, and when he recognizes those silky red sheets, he's horrified. This can only be Loki's bedroom, Loki's bed. Thor experimentally jerks from side to side, but the chains have him rooted to the spot.

Was it the wine? Was it the food? Was it Loki's magic? How does a simple dinner with your brother turn into this?

He demands, "Loki! Get me out of this, right now!"

A light chuckle from behind, Thor whips his head around, the chains resist, and Loki's laughing at him. Loki is also fully dressed, helmet, armor and all.

"What is so amusing? Why have you chained me to your bed, brother? I demand an answer!" He looks up, only to see his own eyes looking back at him. The imposing mirror hung above the headboard, Thor always hated that mirror- in it, he feels as if he could see everything.

"You're amusing, Thor. Simply priceless" Loki approaches Thor, who shakes apprehensively. The bed dips; Loki has a hand on Thor's shoulder, near the cape's clasp.

"Why are you toying with me, Loki? Please tell me what this is about." Thor's begging now, which is a win for Loki as he curls his lip in mock pity.

Thor stares into the mirror, searching Loki's face for an answer, only spotting a mischievous glint in his eye. Loki disappears behind him and that only makes matters worse.

"Loki? LOKI!" Thor's panicking and that increases tenfold when his cape is yanked over his head. He can't see, only red, he doesn't know what Loki's thinking, what his intentions are. It maddens him to no end.

Hands skim over his suit, searching, learning, and finally, it comes apart. The armor first, until all that's left is Thor's helmet and trousers.

Loki's hands, now surprisingly warm, glide over Thor's back, over all the scars, bruises. At first, it's soothing, and then there's blood, Loki's scraping his nails down Thor's back. Thor screams when those nails begin to feel like knives- the blood pooling at his lower back.

And suddenly Loki's ensnaring him from behind and yanking his head around, allowing their mouths to meet in a sloppy kiss. Loki fights for dominance, with his teeth clashing against Thor's, causing their heads to rattle with the force, and his tongue granted access.

Whimpering when Loki's rough armor scrapes against his sore back, Thor once again gives in to the kiss. Loki's lips move over, kissing Thor's neck, kissing the vein. He bites and Thor grunts, the chains jangle when he shudders.

"Loki... what are you doing to me? This is wrong, so wrong." But his body is betraying him, his blood is pumping in arousal.

Loki doesn't respond, only leaves less threatening bites down his shoulder, while sneaking a hand down Thor's back, smearing a trail of blood and sweat.

It's unpleasant and unexpected and Thor can't bite back his scream when Loki licks his fingers quickly and shoves three into Thor's ass. He's suddenly muffled, mid-scream, by the same gag that he made Loki wear. His cheeks burn in humiliation. But he likes it so much; he's never been so turned on in his life.

"Praise our Godly ancestors. I thought you'd never be quiet, brother."

Loki moves to stroke the cool metal gag. He traces the ridges lightly, sneering, "now how does it feel? Like good measure, yes?"

They make eye-contact in the mirror and Loki assumes that Thor's searching for mercy. _Mercy? Isn't this merciful enough?_

Somehow he misreads mercy as pure want. Thor wants all the punishment, everything if it means he can finally have Loki.

Loki reaches around with his other arm and grips Thor's cock. "You're so ready for me, brother. Ready to be mounted and ready to enjoy every moment of it. This is what you want, I know it is, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it inside you" Loki speaks with conviction, taking his fingers out of Thor.

He wraps his hand loosely around the front of Thor's neck, just over his Adam's apple and then tighter, for leverage as he continues jerking Thor off. Thor chokes as the blood leaves his head, but heat pools in his stomach and goes lower.

Loki's erection strains against his clothing and he searches for friction against Thor's cleft.

A few seconds later. Thor comes, his shouts muffled yet again by the gag. His hair is sticking to his forehead and falling into his eyes and he wishes Loki would take the helmet off.

His body sags against the chains, his wrists red and raw and he closes his eyes, breathing with difficulty as he recovers.

Loki recovers faster, pushing his own helmet off and making his clothing and armor vanish with magic. He moves in, knees roughly spread Thor's legs apart, and seats himself between them with his thighs resting against Thor's, who inadvertently sighs at the contact.  
His cock is pressed against Thor's ass, teasing, but unmoving.

"Tell me what you want Thor, what do you want me to do to you?" before Thor opens his lips, the gag is gone and he's panting heavily.

"Loki... Loki, I-"

"Say it, brother; tell me you want me to _fuck you_."

"I will say no such thing. That is vulgar."

Loki frowns, he has the sudden urge to conjure his scepter and strike Thor with it. But the smile returns when he gets an idea. Thor doesn't like that smile, the silence.

He quietly conjures up an old staff of his, one that Thor broke into several pieces during a particularly nasty fight.

He considers using the splintered end, but decides that it would hurt Thor too much and lubricates the rounded end by whispering a spell. He spreads Thor's cheeks apart and gradually pushes the staff in.

Thor chokes on his breath, tears sting in his eyes as the metal staff slides past the tight ring of muscle. It's cold and unfamiliar, and nothing like the soft warmth of Loki's fingers.

Loki angles his arm enough so that the staff merely tickles Thor's prostate.

"What are you - what-" Thor, confused, wishes that he could blink back those tears. With the pain, how can there be pleasure?

"Say it Thor, say what you want me to do. Swallow your pride and give in to me, brother" his lips are centimeters away from Thor's ear, he coyly drags his tongue along the shell of the ear.

"I do- I want you inside of me, brother" Thor's lost all control, he's shameless and he's not sure why.

Loki feels his cock tighten with those words, but he insists on having it his way.

"No, say it like I did. I don't need your romance, Thor." Loki pushes his nail into Thor's back again, into the long strip of open wound. Thor bites back another scream, his chest heaving. He wishes Loki would stop manipulating him with the pain and just allow him to feel good for more than a minute.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you so hard you scream" He forces his staff further into Thor, grazing his prostate again. That amazing sensation- and Thor falls apart.

"Please, fuck me so hard I scream" Thor gasps, his cock is hard again and Loki smiles in his reflection as he removes the staff.

He screams in pain and shock when Loki breaches him. Despite the sudden resistance, Thor takes it, his muscles loosening and his body letting Loki in, he takes the sore feeling until it begins to feel good. He takes it until Loki grabs on to the wings of his helmet for support as he begins to fuck him at a steady, shallow pace.

"How does it feel, brother?" Loki whispers into his ear.

"Good, better than I've ever imagined" Thor murmurs, not even realizing that he's said anything until he sees Loki's face, practically reading his features- _you've imagined this? You've dreamt of us?_

Loki shuts his eyes and comes once and Thor comes after him, but neither of them stops moving. Loki pushes back into Thor, filling him up completely, this time with his arms wrapped around his torso. Satisfied that Thor will not fight back, Loki whispers a few words and the chains disappear. Thor falls onto his hands and knees and feels Loki's weight slam against him. Loki grabs onto his helmet again as he continues shoving into him relentlessly.

He has more leeway and his thrusts gradually deepen. Thor relishes in the feeling, pushing back into Loki's hips to get as much of his brother as he could.

The room fills with their pants and gasps. Occasionally, Loki looks into the mirror and looks on with disbelief, admiring how Thor has surrendered to him and how gorgeous he looks with hair plastered to his face and the sheen of sweat over his body.

Sometimes, Thor looks up, and he sees Loki behind him, more disheveled and beautiful than ever and is amazed that he's never fully realized that he always wanted this.

Then again, they would look up at the same time and moan at the sight of one another.

His cock slides deeper into Thor, who unbalances, falling face-first into the sheets. He feels his muscles tingle with the strain of holding the weight of both himself and his brother, so he stays there, spitting his hair out and kissing the sheets as Loki pushes him deeper into the bed and hits his prostate until the pleasure becomes overwhelming. He breathes out Loki's name and shoots awkwardly into the bed sheets.

Not long after, Loki's cum spreads into him and Thor finally collapses completely, his thighs shaking, Loki splayed on top of him. He can't help but smile when Loki kisses his neck and strokes his waist lightly.

"Would've never pegged you for affection, brother" Thor says drowsily.

Loki scoffs, pulling out and draping himself over his brother again when his limbs protest.

"You know, you didn't have to chain me. I wouldn't have resisted."

"Oh don't give me that Thor; until I mounted you, you were putting up quite the resistance."

"I don't like being chained like a dog."

Loki makes eye-contact with Thor, who swears that he sees sympathy in those green eyes. "I understand" Loki says. He suddenly feels ashamed for restraining Thor, the feeling of triumph has passed and a part of him wonders if Thor regrets what they've done.

They shift until they're on their sides, face-to-face, and as if Thor has read Loki's mind, he speaks softly. "No, I don't regret this at all, Loki." And Loki has no choice but to believe him.

"I'm sorry I hurt your back, I was...angry, I resented you, brother" he traces a finger carefully around the harsh red lines going down Thor's back.

Thor takes the hand and kisses it. "I forgive you."

"I always knew you were a masochist" Loki smirks and earns a playful shove on the shoulder.

"As you enjoy inflicting pain upon me, I can endure it" Thor says, Loki giving him a questionable stare in return.

"Perhaps some rope next time would suffice" he adds, grinning when Loki's eyebrows rise.


End file.
